Boy Like You
by EmilyxSarah
Summary: this is my first songfic! yayness! its also a oneshot... just so yall know... anyway Sam is tired of Danny always paying so much attention to Paulina! she lets her feelings out in a song. DS. lots of DxS fluff at the end! fluff fluff fluff fluff flu


**hola peoples! whats happenin? omg i am so mad... i have the worst case of writers block for Untitled and Freak to Chic. i know that y'all probly think that the last chapter of Freak to chic sucked right? hey, at least its better than makin yall wait even longer! anyway, this is only my second DP fic... the other one didn't do so hot w/ the first chapter (Untitled, for those of yall who havent read it yet.) anyway, the song in this fic is by Diana DeGarmo. i dunno if you guys kno who she is or not, but she was the runner up on the american idol from 2 seasons ago... the one with fantasia. well diana is from the town next to mine! i got to meet her once, and she has a beautiful voice. my dad's ex-wife is like rlly good friends w/ diana and her mom, so she pulled some strings! yayness! YOU HAVE TO READ THE SONG IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC! i know that most of yall probly just skip over the songs in all the song fics... i kno that i normally do, but u have to read the song in order to get what is going on. i kno that this fic probly sucks too. it took me a grand total of 2 days to write... yippee... o ya this is rlly random, but i gotta favor to ask y'all. could any of yall that want to go to poetry . com (without the spaces) and in box for last name, type in Cown, and int he box for first name, type in Emily. read the poems there. i wrote all of those. im about to add one more. some of them r depressing... but get over it lol. anyway on w/ the fic alright? btw if ur gonna take the time to read thid u might as well take 30 more seconds and review alright? good! enjoy!**

**O ya! disclaimer: DannyPhantom'sChik doesn't own Danny Phantom (or Danny and Sam would already be together!) and she doesn't own Boy Like You. Diana DeGarmo does!**

**one more thing! i changed like one or two wirds in the song. those of u who know the song will know what i changed!**

**

* * *

**

**Boy Like You**

Sam was fed up. _Completely _fed up. How could Danny be so infatuated with Paulina? It's not like she liked him back or anything! Danny was so blinded by her shallow preppiness to see who truly loved him… Sam. She had been madly in love with Danny for as long as she could remember. Danny was always there for her, ever since they were in kindergarten. She was the one that everybody picked on. That is, everyone except Danny. He had stood up for her when she needed someone; he had always been her shoulder to cry on. But now it was like they weren't even friends anymore. Danny was constantly stalking Paulina- "accidentally" bumping into her in the hallways and trying to make conversation. Sam didn't know what to do. Should she risk telling Danny how she felt and possibly face rejection, or should she watch from afar as Danny swooned over Paulina? Sam didn't know what to do.

One day, Sam was trying to talk to Danny while they were at their lockers getting their books for the next class, but instead of listening to her, Danny was looking over her shoulder at Paulina.

"Danny? Yoo-hoo! Danny! You with me?" Sam waved her hand in front of his face. Danny shook his head as if he were clearing it and looked at her.

"Were you talking to me?" He asked, still glancing over Sam's shoulder. Sam was furious.

"My god Danny! Do you ever quit staring at her? Get a life, alright?" With this, Sam stormed off in the direction of her next class. Danny tried to call after her, but gave up and went back to staring at Paulina.

* * *

Later that day after school, Sam was sitting in her room playing her guitar. She strummed a few chords, and was thinking out loud to herself. 

"I can't believe Danny! How could he treat me like that! It's like we're hardly friends anymore! More than that, he can't see that I'm the one who really loves him. I swear, sometimes 14-year-old boys are the most annoying life forms on the planet!" She sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do…"

Just then, an idea for a new song started coming to her. She quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing. She had a feeling that this song was going to help her get out every bit of pent up anger that she had inside her right now.

* * *

Danny slowly made his way to Sam's mansion. He had felt really bad about what had happened between him and Sam at school. He had realized that he had been ignoring her for Paulina lately. He hated it when Sam was mad at him, but Paulina was just so… so… hot. 

Danny sighed, "I've got to apologize to Sam. I can't stand having her angry with me. Aw, man, I've really messed up."

Danny walked up the stairs to Sam's enormous house and pushed open the front door. He made his way up the winding staircase to Sam's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Sam playing her guitar and singing. Danny stopped and listened.

"**You say**

**I'm your best friend**

**You know that you can count on me.**

**You say**

**I'm nice, I'm funny**

**Is that why I'm not the girl of your dreams?**

**You say that I'm the only one who understands you**

**But I'm the one on Friday night with nothing to do**

_**I don't think so!**_

**Hey! I've got something to say**

**We both know that you've been cheating off my paper**

**Since the 7th grade**

**You know you do it**

**Hey! Don't go walking away**

**This is for every girl alive who's ever fallen for a boy like you**

**I hate**

**Your call waiting**

'**Cause I know you're on the line with her**

**You click back**

**It's so frustrating**

'**Cause you don't remember where we were**

**You ask what movies that I've seen. You wanna know what's good**

**But she's the one who gets to go, when I should!**

_**I don't think so!**_

**Hey! I've got something to say**

**I saw her wearing the black jacket that I gave you**

**On Christmas Day**

**You said you lost it**

**Hey! Don't go running away**

**This is for every girl alive who's been bawling for a boy like you**

**I'm just the fool that you can kick around**

**The loser who picks you up when you are down**

**The girl inblack clotheswho sits next to you**

**Who always tells you that you're great**

**And fixes all your big mistakes**

**And when she goes and breaks your heart**

**I get your call**

**You fall apart**

_**I don't think so!**_

**Hey! I've got something to say!**

**Someday you'll realize I was the one, by then it's gonna be too late**

**You'll be sorry!**

**Hey! Don't give me that face!**

**This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you**

**This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you!**

_**Loser!"**_

Danny stood there, dumbfounded. Sam really felt strongly about this whole Paulina thing. Danny composed himself and knocked on Sam's door.

* * *

Sam felt better after she had let everything out. She felt that that song perfectly described what was going on between her and Danny. As she was about to start writing again, a knock came to her door. 

"Yeah, come in!" Sam didn't bother to look up and see who had just stepped into her room; she was too busy trying to find more paper. As soon as she found some, she stood up and came within inches from the face of Danny. She jumped back in surprise and Danny smiled.

"What do you want, Danny?" Sam sounded annoyed.

"Uh, well, I was just passing by and I just wanted to stop by and talk. I was about to walk into your room when I just _happened_ to hear… aw who am I kidding? Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. You're right, I've been so infatuated with Paulina lately, and it's like we're not friends anymore! I was just about to walk in here, but I heard you playing your guitar, and I gotta ask who that song was about? Was it me?" Danny looked at Sam with a very confused look on his face.

Sam sighed, "Well… uh… yeah, basically it was about you and how you've been acting lately. I've really missed having you around. I've realized that even though Tucker's one of my best friends, he's not that much fun to hang out with if you aren't around. Look, can you just answer me one thing?" Danny nodded, "What do you see in that shallow little excuse for a girl?"

"Wait, first you have to answer one of my questions. That song, was it all true?" Danny looked almost hopeful.

"Uh, well, uh," Sam took a deep breath, "If you want the truth, then yeah, every bit of it was true." Sam closed her eyes and held her breath. Danny was silent for a moment, and then Sam felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Sam quickly opened her eyes to see Danny gazing into her amethyst orbs with his icy blue eyes. She gave him a confused look, but her heart soared at being this close to him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I was afraid that my whole little 'Paulina Crush' wasn't enough of a cover. The truth is, I've been feeling the same way for a long time now. Everything to do with Paulina was just a hoax to cover up how I really felt. Now, I can finally let my true feelings out. I love you Sam. I really do." Danny looked at Sam with a hopeful look in his eyes. She smiled the biggest smile she could have imagined.

"And I love you Danny. I am so friggin' relieved that you never really liked Paulina." Danny blushed and looked away sheepishly. "Hold on, you really _did_ like her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Just for a little bit. Heh, I guess old habits die hard, huh? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I love you, and _only_ you. Not Miss I-Wish-I-Could-Make-Out-With-The-Ghost-Boy-And-Not-Danny-Fenton, but you. You understand that?"

Sam nodded and gazed into Danny's eyes. Then next thing she knew, he was inching towards her, and her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and although it started out soft and gentle, it grew deeper with love and passion. Sam's arms found their way around Danny's neck, and he ran his fingers through her silky ebony hair. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Both were smiling at each other, and Sam rested her head on Danny's chest. He hugged her close and they made their way to Sam's bed where they lay down and watched as the moon rose in the sky and the stars shone brightly. Nothing, however, could be brighter than Sam's smile that night. She turned and looked at Danny.

'You know what? I'm glad that I've fallen for a boy like you." Danny leaned down and placed another soft kiss on her lips, then leaned back up and pulled Sam even closer to him. They lay there for the rest of the night, never wanting to part.

* * *

**yay for sucky song fics! nyway r&r u took the time to read it, so take the time to review! alright?good!**

**byes byes!**

**Emmi**


End file.
